


Love Or Lust

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Love:profoundly tender, passionate affection for another personLust:a passionate or overmastering craving or desire; intense sexual desire or appetite





	1. Chapter 1: Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I'll take turns with these two back and forth (depending on my mood) and use them to explain the relationship between Sam and Dean

  
Author's notes: okay his first one is about love so let me just find a pine tree to get some sap from... :P  


* * *

"You can't be serious, Dean," Sam whined, trying desperately to keep his brother to stay *inside* the room.

 

Dean pulled his arm free of Sam's huge hands and grabbed his leather jacket. He couldn't do this, not again. There was always something, *always something* that reminded Dean about who he is and who the taller man in the room is with him.

 

Sam stepped in front of the door, "No."

 

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Get out of the way, Sammy."

 

"No. Not until you let me expla-"

 

"Dammit, Sam! I don't want to hear about this! I don't want to know, alright. Let me out," Dean yelled, feeling his throat tighten quickly.

 

Sam shook his head and reached out for Dean, "I'm not going to let you leave like this. It is *not* what you think and if you would let me explain you could understand what happened."

 

The way he had his chin up ever so slightly told Dean that he wasn't going anywhere, unfortunately. He groaned in irritation and threw his jacket back onto the table.

 

Sam relaxed and stepped away from the door, "Thank you."

 

"Well, might as well listen. You're not letting me out anyway," Dean scoffed and dropped on his bed, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head.

 

"Okay, are you listening?" Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowed above his slanted hazel eyes that Dean loved to stare at in the sunlight.

 

"Yes, Sam. I'm listening," He grunted, avoiding any form of eye contact.

 

Sam sat on the bed in front of Dean and tucked his foot under him. Dean loved it when Sam did that, it made him look so young.

 

"Good. Now, you went through my phone. A.) That is just not cool. B.) You saw how many calls I have with another person, and you're jealous," Sam started, using his hands to motion.

 

Dean shook his head, "Not jealous. You have a right to call whoever you want to call. I can't stop you, Sam. You're not a kid anymore."

 

"If you're not jealous, then why did you call him and threaten to hunt him down if he didn't leave me alone?" Sam's voice was raising, sounding more and more like their Father's did when he was mad.

 

Because he got more attention from you than I did. Because you're my little brother and you don't know if that's who you think it is. Because I still need to take care of you. Dean's thought pounded in his skull, but he resisted.

 

"He could've been a demon or something," Dean's pathetic excuse was definitely *not* help by his voice cracking.

 

Sam gaped at him, "Are you fucking serious? This is the reason you decided to call one of my best friends and scare him to the point of never speaking to me again?"

 

Dean couldn't find an answer to that, so he kept silent. Yeah, it was kind of stupid to just jump the guy for talking to Sam so much, but twenty calls? Some being two hours long or more? No. Not *my* Sammy.

 

"He is a friend, Dean. A buddy, a pal, someone to talk to, whatever. You have no right to just come up and ruin something like that!" The taller Winchester stood up and threw his arms in the air. "God forbid I ever have anything normal."

 

What the fuck? "Dude, Sam, I have tried my entire life to make sure that you're happy and that you have what you want because you're my little brother and I love you," Dean yelled back, standing up and walking up to him.

 

Sam pulled his pout face, "You love me? Last I checked, when you love somebody, you don't try to drag them down with you every single time you fall."

 

Oh that was fucking it. Dean's fist swung around and connected with Sam's jaw. Yeah, it hurt, but come on. Was Sam *really* telling him that everything Dean has ever tried to do was all for nothing?

 

Sam stumbled back and hit the wall, holding his jaw carefully and watching Dean. Dean stood straight with his hands by his sides, his chin tilted up defiantly.

 

"Do you feel better now, Dean?" Sam spit out, sounding pretty hurt emotionally.

 

It broke the hunter's heart. He was, in that moment, instantly sorry for everything he had done wrong. He wanted to hold Sam and comfort him and make everything better.

 

But life doesn't work like that.

 

"Sam," Dean started, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

 

Dean walked over to his brother and his pained expression went deeper when Sam let Dean move his hand and he saw the growing bruise.

 

Sam let Dean look at him. He knew Dean, possibly better than anyone else in the world. Dean was his brother, his teacher, his *real* best friend.

 

"I'm alright, Dean," He smiled softly, knowing that Dean would look him over like an overprotective mother and fix anything wrong.

 

The knot in Dean's throat hurt. His vision blurred a bit and when a blinked, a tear fell quickly, leave a wet trail.

 

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I try so hard to make you happy but I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to make it right. I keep fucking up and hurting you all the time and it's my fault and I'm sorry," Dean babbled, grabbing Sam's shirt before smoothing it out again.

 

Sam wrapped his arms around his older brother and pulled him against his chest. Dean cried silently into Sam's neck, his hot breath burning Sam's skin.

 

"Dean, it's okay. I understand. I'm fine, it's alright," He mumbled into his brother's ear quietly, like Dean used to do for him when he had nightmares.

 

Seconds turned into minutes. One turned into four. Brothers turned into something more, something wrong. Something that was so beautiful that even the angels in heaven were jealous of.

 

Dean sniffed and pulled off his brother's neck, looking up into his hazel eyes. There was something there, in those eyes Dean has looked into since they were blue twenty three years ago.

 

"I love you, Dean," Sam broke the silence with a broken whisper.

 

Dean couldn't help the slight smile that graced his lips. Sam still loved him, even after he had fucked up *again*.

 

Dean reached up and pulled Sam's head down until their lips touched softly. It was gentle and incredibly sweet. Dean had never kissed anyone like that before, ever. It was an amazing feeling.

 

Sam's breath hitched when Dean kissed him. He mind threw 'wrong, bad, don't' at him while his heart and *soul* let 'right, good, forever' flow through him like that message was carried in his blood.

 

Dean's grip tightened and the sweet, gentle kiss turned into something the boys were more familiar with. The taste of Sam made Dean's heart flutter. He could never, in a million years, explain the way he tasted in any world known to man.

 

Sam let his arms tighten around Dean's shoulder's and he spun them so dean was against the wall. Sam attacked his mouth with a passion he's never felt before, it filled his body to the core with warmth. It was heavenly.

 

"Sam, Sammy please," Dean whimpered against the lips that moved with his own.

 

Sam pulled back a bit, "Okay."

 

Too much. It was all way too much for Dean to comprehend. He loved Sam as his little brother but it was so much more now. It was still there, but it had changed.

 

"I love you so much, Sammy. I'm so sorry for how I am, I can't help it. I just don't want anybody else to take you from me," Dean apologized again, pulling Sam into a tight hug.

 

Sam held Dean back, "I love you too, Dean. And I forgive you. I'll always fro give you because your my big brother and I need you."

 

Dean let his brother's words fill his heart, mending the little tears from his past and making him crave his brother all the more.

 

"I'll never leave, I'll always be here for you. Right here," Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

 

Sam turned his face into Dean's neck and took a deep breath, "I know, Dean. I know."


	2. Chapter 2: Lust

  
Author's notes: wow....allergies are KICKING MY ASS :P i feel like i'm guna die... oh well...heres some more jealous!Dean and a drunk confused Sam..  


* * *

The bar was pretty packed tonight, not that he had been in here before but seriously. There really wasn't any room to *walk*, much less stumble around drunk.

 

"Dean, I think it's time to dance," Sam slurred, almost falling out of his seat on the stool.

 

Dean shook his head at his brother, "Too many people, no room." He pointed around the bar and Sam frowned.

 

"So? Move them. You're all big and strong, right? Now come on," He tugged on Dean's sleeve as he stood up.

 

Dean dropped his head and sighed. Sam had been a serious pain in the ass since Dean's little breakdown a week ago and he wanted some peace. Yes, of course he loved his brother but come on, he needs space.

 

"No Sam," Dean looked his brother in the eye with a very final tone, very similar to his father's *end of discussion* voice.

 

Sam pouted slightly. He wanted to dance, dammit. He also wanted to be with Dean and he thought his brother knew that. So if you put that all together, he wanted to dance with Dean. He didn't care about all the people around here, they could move.

 

When Dean made no action to stand up, Sam huffed and turned around. Walking through the crowd, he tried his hardest to avoid knocking into people. Being drunk, he failed.

 

"Hey, watch it!" A young man with startling gray eyes and smooth looking brown hair glared up at Sam.

 

"Sorry, didn't see you," Sam smiled apologetically. The guy was kind of cute in a dorky way. He was a little shorter than Dean, was slight and looked fragile, like you could break him easily.

 

"Well, look out Skyscraper," The guy's anger quickly turned into a small smile, even with is drink spilled all over his shirt.

 

Sam laughed at the nickname and held out his hand, "Sam."

 

He took it, "Michael." Jesus, his hand was small, but it was really soft too. Delicate, even.

 

Sam released Michael's hand and grinned, "Sorry about the drink. I'd offer to buy you another one but the bartender cut me off already."

 

Michael's eyebrows raised, "Wow, it's pretty early to have been cut off already."

 

Sam shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Been here awhile."

 

They talked for maybe twenty minutes. It was random things, schools, family vacations, etc. Dean watched with a heavy gaze from the corner of the room where he had been sitting for awhile. He knew Sam was bound to get into some kind of trouble since he was stupid drunk but he didn't. He found himself some cute little twinkie with shiny eyes and a pretty face and Dean did *not* like it.

 

"So once, me and my older brother were running through the forest when I was like, fifteen, and we saw this ugly thing walking around. It was fast as hell and looked like some undernourished mutant Dobby thing, except it was as tall as me," Michael told Sam avidly.

 

Sam smiled, "It's called a Windigo. They're ugly little fuckers but fast as hell. Me and Dean had to find this one up in Colorado once-"

 

"Sam," Dean had walked up quickly and cut his brother off, grabbing his arm.

 

Michael cocked his head, "You must be Dean."

 

Dean nodded with an annoyed expression, "Yeah, I'm Dean. Sam, it's time to go."

 

Sam pulled his arm out of Dean's grip and shook his head, "Nope. I'm talking to Mike right now, since you refused to dance with me. Leave a message after the beep." Sam made a beep noise and Michael laughed.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, "I can't believe this. Excuse us for a second." He turned Sam around and took a few steps back.

 

"What do you want, Dean? I'm not leaving yet so don't try," Sam crossed his arms over his chest. He swayed a little bit and Dean wanted to make him sit down, but refused.

 

"Okay, stop talking about me, our lives, and hunting. He doesn't need to know anything about us," Dean told his little brother, a stern expression furrowing his forehead.

 

Sam scoffed, "Whatever," and walked away.

 

The older man's jaw dropped and he watched Sam prowl back to that guy and saw just how close they got. Anger unfurled in the pit of his stomach and he clenched his fists.

 

"Sorry," Sam smiled smoothly at Michael, leaning against a pool table. "My brother's just being an ass."

 

Michael waved it off and let his hand rest on Sam's, batting his eyelashes softly. Sam was instantly turned on and blushed. The smaller man's other hand roamed from Sam's chest to his hip and he tugged him a step closer.

 

Dean was watching this from the other side of the room and the anger turned into rage when he saw Michael touch Sam. He was clenching his jaw so hard it ached, but his heart hurt to. Sam was all over some other guy and he was *right* in front of Dean.

 

Michael stepped so that his hips were against the taller man's and he pressed hard, "Do you want to come back to my place?"

 

Sam's head was swimming with the alcohol and now the offer of sex. He couldn't keep his eyes off the startling gray, almost silver orbs in front of him and they were just beautiful.

 

All of this sexual bliss was shattered quickly when Dean was suddenly pulling Sam out of the bar by his arm. He had a death grip on the younger Winchester and Sam was too drunk to do much more than whine.

 

Dean pulled Sam outside into the cool night air and walked into an alley. Slamming him against the wall, Dean attacked Sam's mouth.

 

Sam was seriously caught off guard by this and he stood still fro a minute. Once he realized that he was being kissed, he opened up.

 

"Such a slut, you know that?" Dean growled into his brother's mouth.

 

"What?" Sam couldn't really breath with Dean pressing against his chest *and* his mouth.

 

Dean bit at Sam's lower lip, making the man whimper. If he was going to tease Dean like that, he was going to pay for it. Pushing his hands under Sam's shirts, he raked his nails down.

 

"Dean," Sam gasped, his hands finding their way around Dean's body.

 

"Do you think it's fair for me to tell you that I love you and then you go out and get drunk and let some twink get all up on you?"

 

Sam was rather confused by Dean's questions, having a rather large amount of alcohol in his system at the moment, and tried to respond appropriately.

 

"He wasn't getting up on me." Yeah, way to go Winchester.

 

Dean unbuttoned Sam's jeans and was on his knees quickly. Sam didn't really know what was happening until he felt his dick covered by something very hot and wet and *amazing*.

 

He moaned, his head falling back against the wall with a thud. Dean sucked him down, swallowing around the head and pulling back slowly. It was ecstasy.

 

Dean twirled his tongue around the head of Sam's dick before opening his throat and taking him down again. Don't get me wrong, Sam is no small guy. He's very proportional, and Dean's jaw was going to remind him of that later.

 

"Shit," Sam fisted Dean's hair and tried to from bucking forward. Dean crossed his arm over his hips and pinned him against the wall though, so he focused on the pleasure he was getting.

 

It didn't take too long, Sam was drunk and already turned on and Dean was *way* to good to have never done it before. About fifteen minutes after being yanked out of the bar, Sam was coming down his brother's throat with a call of Dean's name. He slumped against the cold brick wall and released Dean's short hair.

 

Dean stood slowly, letting his aching knees pop on the way up before pressing against Sam again, "You're mine. *Mine*, understand? Nobody else can have you but me."

 

Sam shivered from the possessiveness in Dean's voice and nodded. His head had definitely cleared up now and he looked around. He just now noticed how many other pairs were out there with them. People were having sex, giving blowjobs, and doing drugs all in one alley.

 

Sam looked up at Dean, "Can we go?"

 

His face softened immensely and he helped Sam back into his pants, "Yeah, let's go Sammy."

 

Dean curled his fingers around Sam's and pulled him out of the alley and into the parking lot. Sam didn't notice, but Dean turned a bit and saw a rather angry looking Michael standing around the corner. He smirked and kissed Sam loudly before turning back around and sitting in the Impala.

 

"Damn you, Dean Winchester," The Incubus glared at the car with his silver eyes as it pulled out of the parking lot, wondering how he was going to find his next meal now.


	3. Chapter 3: Love

  
Author's notes: this took forever since i was so distracted...but if you haven't noticed yet..the chapters all intertwine in a way...so its like a story almost :) i gave this one a little plot  


* * *

Dean hated demons, like with a passion. He was always wondering why they couldn’t just stay in Hell where they belonged and just be. Most of the evil shit he had been trained to hate and kill were typical and followed the same patterns but demons just did whatever they wanted because they can.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean growled when he gun flew back and his him in the head.

 

This one was just plain mean. It teased the Winchesters, letting them get close enough to try to kill it, and then threw them back. They had used up their Holy Water already, and Sam was unconscious in the corner so there was no exorcism going on, which screwed Dean in more ways than one.

 

The demon cocked her head, “Why are you so angry, Dean? This is a game; it’s supposed to be fun.”

 

“It’ll be fun when you take your smoky ass and fly on out of here. That’s when I’ll start having fun. Either that or you die,” He glared at the small blonde. God, he was sorry for whatever poor girl was stuck in there.

 

The demon shook her head and clicked her tongue disapprovingly, “Now that’s not nice, Dean. Let’s play nice, okay?”

 

Dean was let go and he raised his gun and shot and the girl. It hissed and the gun flew from Dean’s hands. She walked up to him and looked into his green eyes.

 

“You really should be nice to me. This pretty little body I’m in belongs to a fifteen year old girl. Her name’s Shelby. She’s the captain of the soccer team, has a boyfriend that she plans on marrying after college, and her father just got over cancer. She has a very full and promising life ahead of her, not to mention that she’s gorgeous,” The blonde flicked her blue eyes at Dean as she explained.

 

Dean’s heart ached for the girl. He hated it when they did this, it made killing them harder. The hole on the girl’s hip looked horrifically painful and she was probably suffering, “Why?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam sit up. This gave them a chance to finish this without hurting Shelby any more that they already have. He straightened his stance and stepped closer to her.

 

“Why did you pick her? She’s only fifteen and there are a lot of things she can’t do because of that. No bars, no clubs, and if you’re out at night, the police will think you’re a runaway.”

 

She nodded, “I know. But she looks so innocent, doesn’t she? Lots of little creepers come up to me and try to have their wicked way.”

 

Dean felt sick to his stomach. That was horrible, using her just to get around like that. He honestly hoped this hell-bitch died. Just going back wasn’t good enough for her.

 

Sam stood and silently stalked behind the demon. He didn’t have any weapons except his mind, which was good enough for Dean. They’ve done this before so they knew, mostly, what they were doing. Sam lowered his head in questioning.

Dean clenched his fists in agreement before lunging at the small girl, grabbing around her arms and pinning them across her back. Yes, he knew it hurt, but it shouldn’t last too long.

 

The younger Winchester spit out the exorcism he remembered at the moment and helped pin the girl down with his knee in between her shoulder blades. By the way Dean’s face was contorted in that apologetic way, Sam knew he missed something when he was out.

 

“Ow, it hurts! Stop please, please!” The demon screamed, trying to shake the boys off her back, but Sam held her down.

 

It took a bit longer, but eventually that black smoke of the demon rushed from Shelby’s body and the girl went limp. Dean shoved his brother off and gently rolled her over. She was pale and cold.

 

“Shelby? Wake up and we’ll take you to the hospital,” Dean murmured to the girl. Feeling for her pulse, he almost sagged in relief when he felt a gentle but steady rhythm against his fingers.

 

Sam watched his brother with the teen. It was so sweet, seeing the usually hard man so careful with someone. He knew that Dean had a big heart, he just rarely showed it.

Shelby’s eyes flittered and she rolled her head to the side a bit, “Hurts, help me.”

 

She was scooped up into Dean’s arms in a second. “Grab the guns and get in the car,” Dean ordered quickly.

 

Complying with what Dean said quickly, Sam shuffled around the stale smelling room and followed Dean outside. He tossed the guns and duffle bag into the trunk and slammed it as Dean slid the injured girl into the back seat.

 

“You drive, she’s bleeding pretty bad and I need to slow it down.” Dean’s voice was laced with guilt. They were going to need to talk later.

 

After Sam slid into the driver’s seat, Dean threw the keys over his shoulder and Sam started the Impala. He drove pretty fast and kept glancing in the mirror at his brother and the young girl.

 

Shelby opened her eyes, “Where are we going?”

 

Dean smiled softly at her, “We’re taking you to the hospital, but I need you to listen to me for a second, alright?”

 

She nodded weakly and winced when the car bounced. Dean almost shit a glare at Sam but kept his attention on the small blonde in his arms.

 

“Okay, do you remember anything?” He asked her.

 

Shelby sucked in a breath, “I remember being at school and then it got really dark and my mouth tasted like rotten eggs. Then it was like being in a box, but I could see everything she was doing. She cut my hair and killed some poor man on the street. She threw me in front of cars so she could lure them into bringing her somewhere and killing them. Other men like you have tried to kill her, and I got shot.” Her voice jumped and she started crying, “It just hurts so bad.”

 

Dean nodded and had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep his lip from trembling. “Okay, so we’re almost at the hospital. When we get there, they’re going to take you and fix you. After that, they will probably ask you about where you were and what happened, and you can’t say a demon possessed you because they won’t believe.”

 

“What do I say?”

 

“Tell them that you got taken by some guy but that you don’t remember what happened,” Dean started, glancing at Sam for support.

 

“Tell them that he kept you in a building and we heard you screaming so we came up and found you. He wasn’t there and we just took you out,” Sam aided from the front seat.

 

Dean nodded, “As long as you say you can’t remember and that we found you, it’ll be okay.”

 

The tears streaming from the teen’s eyes smeared the makeup and dirt into dark lines on her face and the fear that hung right with the trust in her voice made Dean’s throat sore.

 

“Okay,” Was all she said.

 

By the time they finally got to the hospital and rushed inside, Shelby had lost consciousness and it scared the shit out of Dean. He all but screamed at the nearest doctor and soon there was a stretcher for the girl and they took her away.

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” A nurse came with a clipboard and a frown.

 

Dean ran his hand through his hair, “I don’t know. Me and my brother were walking to our car and we heard her screaming so we went up to check. She was in a room and bleeding and I think she got shot. I grabbed her and we drove here.”

 

Sam nodded next to his brother, watching the tension roll of him almost visibly in waves. The nurse asked what her name was, if she was conscious when they found her, and if they had any idea where her parents were. Dean answered what he could before turning around when she left.

It was risky, but Sam felt the strong urge to leave. 

 

“Dean, we should go. They’re going to question us and Shelby was pretty out of it when you told her what to say.”

 

Dean’s jaw dropped in disbelief at the comment from his brother. He pushed at Sam’s shoulder and glared, “Are you serious? This girl was tortured for God knows how long and we don’t even know where her parents are. We don’t even know her last name, for fuck’s sake. The least we could do is stay and help her until her parents can.”

 

Sam’s finger jabbed into his brother’s chest, “No, the least we can do would be to leave right now. We already saved her life and brought her here, the rest is up to the doctors.”

 

Anger, disbelief, sadness. They were all welling up inside 

Dean and he had to resist punching his brother. It was like they reversed sometimes, where Dean was the emotional, clingy one instead of Sam, and when Sam was cold and distant and only thinking of moving in and cutting all ties.

 

“No. I’m staying here for Shelby, Sam. You take the Impala and find a motel nearby and stay. I’ll take a taxi there later,” Dean’s voice was hard and very final.

 

Shaking his head, Sam walked out of the hospital. He knew that he had to listen to his brother, even though he didn’t want to. He couldn’t just take Dean’s car and leave him, but he honestly didn’t want to stay.

 

What’s so special about this kid? What about her makes Dean go against his usual ‘work then leave’ attitude? Why now?

 

 

Sam huffed and got into the Impala. He’d have to clean it again, there was blood and dirt all over the seats and that did not need to stay there. He pulled out of the parking lot and down the street, finding a decent enough motel in a few minutes. He got a room with two queens, feeling like he needed to calm down, and fell onto the bed as soon as he could. He needed a shower and food, the first was more urgent though.

 

He peeled off his filthy clothes and turned on the shower until it was at a temperature where it stung your skin when it hit you. It felt good on Sam’s sore muscles. The water ran red and brown for a bit as he washed himself with the cheap soap and he waited for it to clear. Problem is it didn’t.

 

Sam felt around his body for any open wounds and, besides a few cuts and scratches, found nothing. When he ran his hands over his head and found a large knot, he winced. It was hot and wet and sticky and fuck did it hurt. His long hair was matted from the blood and he clenched his teeth when he let the water run over it. Sam flipped his hair out of his eyes and washed what he could, avoiding the large bump but still trying to wash all of the blood away.

 

When he stepped out, Sam felt a little better, more human. He dried off and changed into a pair of black sweat and a soft cotton shirt before climbing into is bed with his phone.

 

“Dean, I’m staying at the Forrest Motel that’s right down the street from the hospital. Room four,” He told his brother after he dialed the number.

 

“Thanks, Sam. I’ll probably come by later and sleep a bit but I’m going back in the morning to check on her,” Dean replied, still sounding pretty tense.

 

Sam frowned, “Just make sure to come over here. You don’t need to stay in the hospital.”

 

“I’ll stay until the doctor tells me to go.”

Sam groaned unhappily at Dean’s sudden attachment to the girl and ended the call. Dropping the phone on the table next to the bed, Sam got comfortable and felt asleep.

 

 

 

 

Dean pounded on the door of the motel room, “Sam, it’s me.”

 

He waited for a minute or two, still hitting the door 

until it opened, revealing a rather unhappy looking little brother.

 

“About time you get here,” He grumbled as he turned away and went back to his bed.

 

Dean nodded and stripped his clothes off as he walked into the bathroom. He showered quickly but thoroughly and toweled himself off. He noticed that Sam had brought in his duffle bag and smiled to himself, grabbing a pair of sweat pants out and pulling them on. He flicked the light 

off and sat on the edge of his bed.

 

Sam shifted and hissed a breath as he tried to get comfortable and Dean watched. With quiet step Dean found his way into his brother’s bed and pulled the man close. 

 

Sam sniffed and looked at Dean. “What are you doing?” He asked, a yawn threatening his 

voice.

 

Dean shook his head, “I just want to be close to you. I don’t want you mad at me, Sam.” Dean’s arms wrapped around Sam’s body and he pulled him closer.

 

Sam draped his arm over the other man’s chest and sighed in contentment, “I love you.”

 

A smiled spread Dean’s lips, “I love you to, Sammy.”

Sam could feel how Dean never relaxed and he pulled himself closer to his brother. “What’s wrong?” He whispered.

 

Dean shook his head but Sam persisted. Eventually, Sam sat up on his elbow and looked pointedly at his brother until the other man sat up and sighed.

 

“I’ve just been thinking a bit. I mean, what if you suddenly disappeared and I had no idea where you went for almost a month, then you suddenly pop up in another state unconscious with bullet wounds. I know for a fact that I would be scared shitless,” Dean explained, feeling way too many emotions at one moment.

 

And it was clear suddenly. Sam understood his brother’s weird actions and it all just seemed to click into place. “Dean,” His hand reached the older man’s cheek, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I know, but if something were to happen to you Sam-” Dean choked on a sob before swallowing and taking a deep breath. “If something was to happen to you, and I lost you, Sammy I wouldn’t know what to do. I wouldn’t be able to continue on with my day because you are everything to me. I have had you around since I was four and I don’t know anything different than to come home and see you right there. You’re my baby brother and so much more and I can’t imagine what it would be like to not have you with me, to be completely in the dark about whether you were even alive or not.”

 

Sam watched as his brother poured his heart into his hands, feeling himself choke up a little at the thought of something happening to Dean. Dean was his rock, his lifeline, the only thing he knew.

 

“Sammy, it would kill me,” Light reflected off the tears that raced down the freckled cheeks of the older man.

 

Sam pulled his brother into a tight embrace. They clung to each other like their lives depended on it, like if they let go, the other would disappear. Neither of them noticed when they slid back down on the bed and settled against each other. Neither of them noticed when they fell asleep listening to the rhythm of the other’s breathing. Neither of them let go during that night.


	4. Chapter 4: Lust

  
Author's notes: please don't hate me! this past month has been one bad event after another!

so this is the day after the last chapter...not very long but to the point.  


* * *

Dean woke up before Sam. It was pretty early to be up, especially for Dean, but he was anxious to get back to the hospital. He worried for the little blonde girl that he left last night.

 

As quietly as he could, Dean climbed out of the bed that he and Sam fell asleep in and got dressed. It took about five minutes to brush his teeth and write a note to Sam telling him where he'd gone, and Dean was out the door.

 

Dean drove to a McDonald's and got himself a mcgriddle and a good sized cup of coffee before making his way to the hospital. The food didn't stand a chance, not for a second, but the coffee scalded Dean's tongue and throat on the first sip and he cringed a bit.

 

"Piece of shit," He grumbled, setting the coffee down between his legs.

 

After he parked and cussed at his coffee again, Dean trudged inside the hospital and noticed the nurse he talked to the night before.

 

"Ma'am," Dean called out, rushing over to her.

 

She jumped but recovered quickly with a smile, "Oh, hello."

 

"The girl I brought in last night, Shelby, how's she doing?" He asked, not hiding his anxiety.

 

The cute nurse grinned, "She's doing fine, very well actually. She went into surgery last night to remove the bullets in her hip and there were no complications."

 

Dean let out a silent sigh of relief and felt himself relax.

 

"She's healing nicely and is eating fine. I'm very impressed at her recovery," The nurse finished, checking her pager quickly.

 

Dean got her attention again, "Can I go check on her? Just to make sure she's alright."

 

She nodded, "Room 217C. Second floor, take a right, should be the fifth door on your left."

 

Dean thanked the nurse and watched her rush away. He was happy Shelby was doing so well, it took a load of stress off his back.

 

After following the nurse's directions, Dean found his way to Shelby's room and knocked. A high pitched call let his know he was allowed in.

 

"Who are you?" A short woman glared at Dean. A frail looking man stood up and waited for an answer.

 

Dean's eyes landed on the small blonde in the bed. She grinned at him and shushed the two other people in the room.

 

"I'm Dean," He held his hand out to the man. "I'm the one who found Shelby and brought her here."

 

The parents' faces relaxed immensely and dean found himself in a tight hug from the woman who was glaring not thirty seconds ago.

 

"Thank you, thank you so much. There is no way we could ever repay you for what you've done for us," The woman cried into Dean's chest.

 

He patted her back gently and waited until she let go. He smiled softly and shook hands with the man.

 

"I'm Jerry, this is my wife, Kara. We're Shelby's parents," The man explained. "We can't thank you enough fro helping our baby." His grip was weak and slightly cool. The demon said he had just gotten over cancer.

 

After Dean told Shelby's parents the story he made up the night before, his phone rang. He blushed slightly and stepped out into the hallway.

 

"Sam?" He answered.

 

"You're a dick."

 

Dean had to laugh at his brother's irritation, "Why's that, Sammy?"

 

Sam huffed, "Why'd you leave? I can't get to the hospital now and I'm bored."

 

Dean shook his head, "Taxi, Sam. Taxi."

 

He ended the call and let his phone slide back into his pocket before walking back into the room.

 

"It was my brother, sorry," He told the family.

 

Shelby perked up, "Sam?"

 

"Yeah, he should be over once he gets over the fact that he has to ride in a taxi," Dean chuckled to himself and was pleased when Shelby started laughing.

 

They talked for awhile when Kara stood up and reached out for her weakened husband, "He has to get back to the hotel and rest. Do you think you could hang out with Shelby for awhile, Dean?"

 

"Yeah, course." Dean smiled and stood, waiting for the couple to say goodbye to their daughter and leave.

 

Once the door closed, Dean sagged and dropped into the chair, "I hate talking to parents."

 

Shelby sat up a bit and looked at Dean, "Something's wrong with them."

 

About to laugh, Dean looked up at the girl's expression and all humor faded, "Wrong?"

 

She shook her head, "Yeah, I just don't know what it is. Usually, they wouldn't let anybody stay for so long if they'd just met. And *like hell* would they leave with you still in here.”

 

Dean’s head cocked a bit as he thought but shook it away. There was absolutely no connection between Shelby’s possession and her parent’s strange behavior. Not that he wanted there to be anyway, she’s been through quite enough for a lifetime.

 

“Dean?” The door to the room opened and Dean didn’t stand, he knew who it was.

 

Sam smiled softly at the girl in the bed and then glanced at his brother, “Hey, kid. Glad to see you’re okay.”

 

Shelby smiled and sat up a little straighter, letting her dirty blonde hair fall onto her shoulders. Sam couldn’t help but think that Shelby was going to be gorgeous when she grew up, and he didn’t want the world to lose such good genes.

 

“So,” Dean started, making himself comfortable, “how long are you stuck in here for?”

 

The girl shrugged, “Two, three days maybe. You have to give the wounds time to heal.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled up another chair. He and the others talked for awhile about things such as, what did they hunt? Why did they hunt? What would happen if one of them died?

 

"If Sammy here died, I'd do just about anything to get him back. If I couldn't, then I wouldn't hang around any longer," Dean admitted to the small blonde.

 

Sam was taken by surprise at Dean's openness to the girl. Yeah, he *knew* that Dean would practically give his life for him, buy why tell the kid?

 

Shelby smiled softly and cocked her head, "That's so sweet, Dean."

 

Dean still had a small tilt of his lips as he ducked his head to avoid any eye contact. Sam couldn't help but shiver internally at how cute that motion was on his brother.

 

It didn't seem to be much longer when the cute nurse that Dean talked to came into the room with a knock.

 

"Shelby here needs to take her meds and rest. You two can come back later if you want. Visiting ends at eleven," The petite brunette watched Dean with sly eyes.

 

Sam stiffened at the woman's gaze, but said nothing, it was ridiculous anyway. Dean pulled out the full Winchester charm and stood with a sexy grace that grabbed even Shelby's attention.

 

He stepped up to the woman and looked down into her pretty brown eyes, "We'll just go, but I'm coming back later."

 

Jealousy rose in the younger Winchester at the exchange of glances. He was almost biting the inside of his cheek open so he could keep his mouth shut.

 

"See you, Shelby," Dean waved as he stepped just closer to the nurse as he passed and turned.

 

The blonde brightened and her pink cheeks made the fact that she was biting her lip seem cute. "Bye, Dean. Bye, Sam," She grinned widely, still watching Dean.

 

Sam waved to the girl and pushed into Dean when he got close enough. To anyone other than Sam or Dean, the move looked completely accidental, bur Dean caught Sam's gaze.

 

"Be back later, Kiddo," Dean nodded to the nurse and let himself be pushed from the room.

 

They walked out of the hospital and Sam followed Dean to the Impala and slid in. Dean started his baby but didn't pull out of the parking space, he only looked at Sam.

 

"What?" Sam frowned at his brother, whose expression consisted of a amused smile.

 

Dean shook his head and chuckled, "So, we're going to eat and hang at the motel for awhile. We'll go see Shelby in a few hours."

 

 

They had gotten some rather good food at a little diner about ten minutes away from the motel and Sam only then noticed how hungry he was. He ate his chicken salad and listened to the pleasured groans Dean let out when he took a bite of the death-on-a-plate burger he ordered.

 

"Dude, Sammy, try this. It's freaking amazing," Dean urged, holding out his food.

 

Sam shook his head, "That shit's going to kill you one day."

 

Dean laughed at the remark but made no further argument. When they finished, the boys drove back to the hotel and Dean pulled off his shirt before collapsing onto his bed.

 

Sam dropped in the opposite bed and stared. His brother's body never fail to amaze him, seeing as how all Dean ate was fast food and they spent most of their time in a car. He was still sleek and toned, which Sam thought was pretty fucking awesome. When he shifted, Sam followed the jump of muscles flow across his stomach and his breath hitched.

 

Dean knew what he was doing. He was well aware of Sam's heavy gaze and had to fight to keep his eyes from fluttering a bit when he heard the change in Sam's breath. He was hot and knew it, and Dean was certainly not above making Sam want him.

 

"Dean," Sam's mouth was dry as he spoke.

 

Dean looked over at his wide eyed brother and smirked, "Yes Sammy?" Sam's cheeks were red and his eyes blown dark. Oh yeah, Dean got him.

 

Sam was across the short distance between the beds and on top of his brother in less than a second. He crushed Dean's lips against his own and sucked in every breath Dean let out. He was straddling his brother's hips and could feel the hard flesh through the fabric of their jeans.

 

"Do you have to be so sexy all the time?" Sam whined quietly, clawing at Dean's chest.

 

Dean arched his back into the pleasurable pain from his brother's nails. That action put a blissful moment of pressure against his cock and he sighed.

 

"You're needy today, huh Sam?" Dean teased breathlessly, his mouth quickly being reclaimed by Sam's.

 

It wasn't long before Sam's shirt found its way to the floor and both of the boys' jeans and shorts followed. Sam choked on a groan as he slid against Dean and felt the older man grab at his hips.

 

Situating his legs so that when Sam pushed down, they both pressed against the other's leg, Dean let his head fall back. He missed this, the feel of Sam when he was close to him like this. He missed the heat of the moment and the rush for satisfaction and the knowledge that Sam was always there, always ready.

 

"Fuck," Sam gasped, his eyes shut tightly at the sensations his brother gave him.

 

Dena urged him on with a nudge upwards, "Come on, Sammy, want you so fucking bad."

 

There wasn't much thought to it, Sam just moved faster and Dean pushed up in time with him. They moaned almost constantly and if that wasn't the hottest thing Dean had ever done, he would've worried about any neighbors.

 

Sam ducked his head to kiss Dean as the feelings overwhelmed him. He came hard across his brother's stomach and a bit on his own as he let out a broken moan.

 

As soon as Dean felt the hot wetness spread on him, Dean was gone. He let his body relax and came. If it wasn't the best orgasm of his life, than may God come down and smite him.

 

Limp and all fucked out, Sam slid off of his brother a bit and settled next to him, letting his leg hook over Dean's waist and his arm stretch over his chest. Dean felt so comfortable there, all wrapped up in Sam, covered in their combined come. It was a beautiful moment.

 

When the hell did he become such a fucking girl?

 

"I love you, Dean," Sam whispered into his ear. He didn't sound tired, just a little out of breath.

 

Right there. That's when he became such a girl. All for Sam, anything for Sam.

 

He pulled the man closer and let himself relax again. There was no sleep coming but he liked just being here, "I love you too, Sam."


End file.
